A mobile device such as a smartphone typically supports different audio output devices. When a paired device is switched to a new device, it is desirable to save the last volume data for the old device and restore the last saved volume data for the new device. One example of an output device is a BLUETOOTH audio device. BLUETOOTH devices typically share one BLUETOOTH endpoint. Control of audio volume output by paired devices has been a longstanding issue in BLUETOOTH device usage.